1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an astragal assembly for disposition between a semi-active door and an active door of a double-door set mounted in a door frame. Additionally, the invention generally relates to a method of forming a lock block assembly of the astragal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various astragal assemblies are known in the art to include an astragal and a lock block assembly for sliding between a retracted position and an extended position within the astragal. The astragal assembly is disposed between an active door and a semi-active door of a double-door set mounted in a door frame. Typically, the door frame includes a threshold below the double-door set and a header above the double-door set. The astragal is mounted on a free end of a semi-active door such that the astragal moves with the free end as the semi-active door swings between an open position and a closed position. When the semi-active door is in the closed position, the lock block assembly slides within the astragal to the extended position to engage the door frame, e.g., the header or the threshold.
The lock block assembly typically includes a body slideably disposed within the astragal. A bolt generally extends from the body and the bolt engages the door frame when the lock block assembly is in the extended position. Specifically, when the lock block assembly is in the retracted position, the bolt is retracted within the astragal and the semi-active door is swingable between an open position and a closed position. When the semi-active door is in the closed position, the lock block assembly is slid within the astragal to the extended position such that the bolt extends from the astragal and engages the door frame to lock the semi-active door in the closed position.
Typically, door sweeps are mounted on a bottom edge of the semi-active door and the active door. The door sweeps seal between the bottom edge of the doors to prevent penetration of elements, e.g., water and draft, into the building. Because the astragal is disposed between the active door and the semi-active door when the doors are in the closed position, there is gap is defined between the door sweeps.
Attempts have been made to seal the gap between the door sweeps. In some configurations, the lock block assembly includes a lift boot, i.e. a sealing member, for sealing between the astragal and the threshold between the door sweeps. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,291 to Headrick, which teaches a lock block assembly including a gasket for sealing between the door sweeps. The gasket includes an outside leg that generally defines an L-shaped bottom surface. The L-shaped bottom surface conforms to the shape of the threshold to seal against the threshold. Such a lock block assembly is limited to use with particular thresholds to ensure that the L-shaped bottom surface conforms to the shape of the threshold.
It is desirable to manufacture a lock block assembly providing for improved sealing between the astragal and the door frame to prevent penetration of the elements into the building. It is also desirable to identify a method of manufacturing such an improved lock block assembly.